


Isn't it beautiful?

by kawusia25



Series: Tales of Dork Noir and his Lady [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, crack!fic, inexperienced!Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien/Chat is very inexperienced guy, so how could he know that he shouldn't wear these in public?</p><p>Crack fic and second part to Like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it beautiful?

Marinette was awaiting the day when her relationship with one part of the famous superhero duo (read Chat) will bite her in the ass. The day came sooner than later and she was not prepared for it. At all. 

But let’s start where Marinette was sure of incoming disaster that was her partner with very specific thing belonging to her, in public. It was one of light spring evenings when Chat had decided to make himself present in her life outside of their hero duties (which he wasn’t aware of and Marinette wanted to keep that state as long as possible). He’d taken his time, telling awful lot of _purr_ jokes and mixing it with stealing her delicious food. She’d spent all her evening petting his hair, listentnig to his purring between snacking and joking. And as you can guess, it had been the best evening for black cat which had cost in him coming back to her for more. This more became often and after that it had been almost every day. Chat Noir’s every day presence was leaving it's tool on Marinette and her room. 

If Marinette had any say on the matter, she would say that this black cat should keep his nose for himself but as you can guess, she hadn’t any control over situation and him, for the matter. He’d started going trought her stuff, always asking her if he didn’t know about something or taking some things for himself without asking her.

And because of that, now Marinette as Ladybug, was facing this _paw-ful_ (Chat was rubing himself on her) day, where her partner not aware at all what is he doing plaing with her anal beads infront of people. You could see terror in her eyes as Chat Noir spin her beads faster and faster on his finger, playing with them like a little boy with his Legos.

Ladybug put her weight on another leg, trying to find something in herself that could help her not to make face, saying “Nice thing”

Chat looked at her and smiled at her with his mega watt smile “Thanks. It’s an intresting toy, I should say. It’s light and spins in the right directions and looks like bracelet. Isn’t it beautiful?” he grined at her “And I found it at my friends, I need to ask her where she get it”

Ladybug cringed at his words. It’s awkward enough for her having this talk with him but as his partner she had to tell him what was it, which makes it more awful for her, almost painful. She took a deep breath and pulled her yo-yo from her waist, ready to throw it in every moment and make herself disappear from his side.

“You know, you should get it back to your friend. I bet, she would be thankfull if her anal beads found their way to her without any problems, unless you’re into this,Chat?” she winked at him and flew away on her yo-yo only hearing loud scream behind her

“What?!”


End file.
